1. Technical Field
This invention relates to orthopedic braces and supports specifically for the anatomical joints. Such braces address variations in human joints and hold the joint in varying alignments to eliminate discomfort while allowing for use and mobility of the patient.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different joint support braces and the like to impart stability and allow for joint flexation. Many such prior art orthopedic braces have been developed that use hinges between pairs of upright support arms secured to the wearers upper leg above the knee joint and the lower leg below the knee joint. These devices are used to control flexation and extension range of motion of the joint itself. Others are concerned with the ability to adjust the angle of inclination between the uprights. Such knee braces utilize a single pair of support joint arms can be seen U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,169 wherein a post operative knee brace is disclosed utilizing a pair of arms interconnected by a pivotal joint. Registering bearing plates have slots and engagement bolts to allow for movement therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,097 a protection and support joint for a knee can be seen wherein a pair of leg engagement cuffs are interconnected by a ball and socket joint that allows for controlled flexation of the knee joint.
A flexible leg brace can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,873 wherein a threaded rod adjustably interconnects upper and lower support elements.
An angular compensation device for a joint brace can be seen in U.S. Pa. No. 5,766,140 wherein a joint which has a hinge positioned with a hinge pin and two hinge levers rotate relatively to one another around the pin, with an arch bar and support pins. Movement of the hinge leaves will impart an angular adjustability to the brace in spaced relation to the hinge having interengaging upper and lower rotational gear segments.
An example of a dual upright support arm assembly with an adjustable varus/valgus is seen in the OA Adjuster by dj Orthopedic, LLC of Vista, Calif. for the treatment of unicompartamental osteoarthritis (see Exhibit 1 brochure attached). This device is designed to stress the anatomical knee joint by allowing lateral input to the joint configuration. This arrangement requires that the angular compensation having been made will move away from the joint head.
The present invention is directed to an orthopedic brace for anatomical joints. The brace having pairs of support arms secured bilaterally to a wearers body. The support arms are pivotally connected to one another by a self-alignment polycentric joints having multiple spherical bearings. The angle of inclination of the support arms to one another can be adjusted by linearly foreshortening or lengthening the proximal or distal end of the support arms in each pair. The support arms have an inner meshing, interconnected contoured geared surface at their respective distal ends to define the normal bending range of the anatomical joint on which the brace is positioned.